


Центр Управления Сновидениями

by Mari_AnnetteKa



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_AnnetteKa/pseuds/Mari_AnnetteKa
Summary: Если ваша жизнь скучна и тосклива, если вам не хватает общения или романтики, если у вас давно не было секса, если вы мечтаете об экстриме и приключениях, с Центром Управления Сновидениями, вы сможете осуществить все свои желания во сне! Качество, полноту ощущений и неповторимость ваших снов гарантируем. Приобрети сейчас, и начни свою новую яркую жизнь. Во сне.Центр Управления Сновидениями - это ваша дверь в жизнь вашей мечты.Во сне.





	Центр Управления Сновидениями

\- Центр управления сновидениями, - произнес заученно мастер, стоило мне закрыть глаза. 

\- Мне «Случайную встречу».

\- Место действия? 

\- Без разницы. 

\- Встреча с последствиями? 

\- Еще бы. (Только из-за «последствий» я приобрела этот модный гаджет – «Управление сновидениями») 

\- Рейтинг последствий? 

\- Как обычно. 

\- NC-21,записал. Ваш герой? 

\- Как обычно. 

\- Бенедикт Камбербэтч, записал. Ваш сон начнется через 3..2.. 1

«Я вхожу в бар, слышу разговоры немногих посетителей, звон бокала, с которым бармен ставит его на стойку, рок-н-ролл негромко льется из динамиков. Мой герой сидит у стойки на высоком стуле, спиной ко мне. Я направляюсь к нему, представляя, как проведу рукой по его напряженной спине, а он обернется и скажет, как долго меня ждал. Но что это?! К нему подходит высокая яркая брюнетка и он, оживляясь, начинает с ней заигрывать! Я сильно щипаю себя за запястье .»

\- Центр управления сновидениями. 

\- Что это было? 

\- Ваша заявка. 

\- Этой дылды не было в заявке. 

Мастер вздыхает. Я, конечно, понимаю, что он просто программа, Искусственный Интеллект, но эмоции у него выходят очень натурально. 

\- Очевидно, вы не прочитали про установленное обновление. 

Блин, точно. Приходило сообщение про обновление, но я второпях смахнула его и забыла. 

\- И что, теперь не посмотришь свой сон? 

\- Многие пользователи пожаловались, что сновидения слишком однотипные, герои предсказуемые, поэтому мы усложнили сюжеты, и теперь вам будет гораздо интереснее проходить ваш сон. 

Они всегда так выражались: не смотреть сон, а проходить, и были правы, ощущения в нем были, как настоящие, и я столько раз просыпалась от накала страстей. 

\- Что ж мне делать теперь? Отбивать Бенедикта у этой дамочки? 

\- Уверен, у вас все получится! Ведь это Ваш сон и вы можете управлять им. 

\- Ладно, попробую. Те же настройки. 

\- Место действия у вас стоит рандом. 

\- Хорошо, так даже интереснее. 

Надо приодеться, думаю я, раз придется отбивать своего героя у виртуальной красотки. Представила себя в обтягивающем красном платье, на шпильках, на голове голливудские локоны, на губах – алая помада, в глазах – томный призыв. 

«Я вхожу в … А где бар? Где музыка, полумрак, барная стойка? .. Я вошла в конюшню, утопая каблуками в земляном полу, проковыляла вперед, чтоб обнаружить в одном из стойл впечатляющего красавчика: черного арабского скакуна, с влажными глазами и лоснящейся кожей. Мой герой, одетый жокеем, в белых обтягивающих штанах и коротком красном жакете создавал живописный контраст, и вместе с тем дополнял прекрасную композицию. Засмотревшись на эту картину: двух горячих и породистых особей мужского пола, я не заметила, как к стойлу приблизилась уже знакомая мне особа, высокая брюнетка. Она была также одета для верховой езды, костюм в обтяжку прекрасно сидел, а высокие сапоги делали ее ноги бесконечными. Они настолько хорошо смотрелись вместе, что мне стало больно. Похоже, я застонала вслух, так как все трое обернулись и посмотрели на меня. Болезненный щипок, но сон не исчез. Блин, похоже их обновление еще и с ошибками! Неуклюже повернувшись, вытаскивая проваливающиеся каблуки из земли, я постаралась покинуть конюшню. Рука заболела, когда в третий раз щипок сработал.» 

\- Центр управления сновидениями. 

\- Убирай рандом. 

\- Хорошо. Рейтинг оставить? 

\- Да, и убери эту мымру. 

\- Не могу, мымры запрограммированы. 

\- Хорошо, пусть она будет стремная, а не красотка. Толстая, с кривыми зубами, китаянка! 

\- Не думаю, что это возможно. 

\- Постарайся, я за что, блин, заплатила? Чтоб самой быть стремной в своем же сне??? 

\- Вы можете постараться и быть сногсшибательной. 

\- Я знаю, что могу. Хорошо. Поставь место действия – Метро. 

Я решила быть хитрее. Выберу место, которое я хорошо знаю. Там я как рыба в воде, не зря езжу каждый день почти через весь город. 

«Я вхожу в вагон метро. Вагон неполный, люди сидят, стоят, но еще есть места. Замечаю моего героя – сидит в уголочке, замаскировавшись очками и кепкой, газету читает. В этот раз я одета уместно: приличный кэжуал в виде джинсов в обтяжку, модных кроссовок и короткой куртки. Волосы собрала в высокий хвост, на лице нюд, в кармане плеер. Начинаю двигаться в его сторону, с ним рядом есть свободное место. Почти сразу движение к нему начинает высокая молодая особа в пальто, неужели это она? Не успев сообразить, как мне ее обогнать, я чувствую, резкую остановку поезда, и вижу перед собой, как эта девушка начинает падать, а он ее ловит, и они вместе оказываются на полу в двусмысленной позе. Что за ..??!! Решаюсь и подхожу к ним, предлагаю помочь. Он, не глядя на меня, встает и подает руку уронившей его гадине в желтом пальто. Я хочу провалиться под поезд и щипаю себя за руку»

\- Центр управления сновидениями. 

\- Блять. 

\- Извините, не понял. 

\- Сука, блять, мне что сегодня не выспаться?! 

\- Центр управления сновидениями не обещает, что вы выспитесь. Почитайте Соглашение Пункт 5.1. 

\- Полная хрень это ваше обновление, верни мне старую версию. 

\- Боюсь это невозможно. Вы согласились на невозвратную установку. 

Я должна заполучить его сегодня, или я вообще не усну! Надо выбрать беспроигрышный вариант. 

\- Место – моя кровать. 

\- Записал. 

\- Рейтинг знаешь. 

\- Знаю. 

«Я вхожу в спальню. Во сне она шикарная – большая комната с мебелью в стиле Прованса, и выходом на террасу. Я специально не готовилась, пришла в своей пижаме, зная, что все равно я ее сразу сниму. Он лежит на кровати, скрючившись и стонет. Что?!! 

-Бен, что с тобой? 

\- Не знаю, живот болит. 

\- О, Боже. – Мои надежды накрываются медным тазом. – Ты что-то съел? 

\- Да, похоже грибы были несвежие. 

Он издает звук, как будто хочет стошнить, я пулей лечу в ванную за тазом. 

Вернувшись, вижу, что он повернулся и держит в руке телефон. 

\- Я вызвал доктора, - сообщает он. Судя по виду, ему получше, но он все еще держится за живот. 

\- Давай, может я помассирую и все пройдет? – я пытаюсь вернуть сон в то русло, которое мне надо. 

\- Хорошо, только принеси мне попить. 

Девочка на побегушках в собственном сне. Но ладно, чего не сделаешь для своего любимого. 

Не успев зайти в спальню, слышу звонок в дверь. Странно. С нехорошим предчувствием открываю дверь. Там стоит она, медицинскую униформу явно купила в магазине для взрослых, и нагло на меня смотрит. Неужели эта программа понимает, что я ее уже не в первый раз наблюдаю?!!

\- О, доктор, так быстро! – радуется Бен, и похоже забывает про свой живот, уставившись на грозившее вывалиться декольте и мини по самое нехочу. 

Я вижу свое отражение в зеркале. Обычная ненакрашенная девица в пижаме в голожопыми зайчиками. Щипок.» 

\- Центр управления сновидениями. 

Я уже не знаю, что сказать. Все, что не придумаю, выходит через жопу. 

\- Центр управления сновидениями. 

\- Да, я слышала. 

\- Вам не понравилось? 

\- Нет. 

\- Чем я могу улучшить ваш сон? 

\- Не знаю, все не так. Я не хочу с ней соперничать, бороться. Я хочу, чтоб он был только мой. 

Мастер смотрит на меня, качая головой. 

\- Вы всегда этого хотите. 

\- Да. Я всегда этого хочу. Любое место, любой рейтинг, но он должен быть только мой. 

\- Тогда может выберете не «Случайную встречу»? 

Бляха-муха! Я и забыла, что есть другие сценарии! 

\- Да, точно. А что еще там есть?

\- Свидание, Ужин в кругу друзей, Поездка на машине, Парк аттракционов, Свадьба, Прогулка по берегу моря…

Я поняла, что это надолго, сценариев, оказывается, тысячи, а ночь кончается. 

\- Давай на твой выбор самый обычный сценарий с хеппи-эндом. 

\- Хорошо. Рейтинг не обещаю. 

\- Да, ладно, как получится. 

«Я вхожу в бар, слышу разговоры немногих посетителей, звон бокала, с которым бармен ставит его на стойку, рок-н-ролл негромко льется из динамиков. Мой герой сидит у стойки на высоком стуле, спиной ко мне. Это напоминает дежа вю. Я останавливаюсь в недоумении, как он вдруг оборачивается ко мне. Хмурый взгляд серо-зеленых глаз останавливается на мне, и ..

\- Че так долго , - ворчит он вставая, и беря в руку пиджак. – Заколебался тебя тут ждать. 

\- А что, долго ждешь? 

\- Да, блять, почти час уже. Думал ты утонула там в туалете, даже попросил поискать. 

Я немного охренела, блять, что тут происходит. 

\- Пойдем, че встала, - продолжает он ворчливо, и беря за руку, тянет за собой из здания. 

\- Куда мы идем? – Осмеливаюсь спросить я. Совсем забыла, что это мой сон, продолжаю позволять ему вести себя. 

\- Куда-куда, домой конечно. Устал как собака. Домой хочу. – Он останавливается у машины, галантно, несмотря на свое ворчливое настроение, открывает мне дверь, и мы куда-то едем. Он сказал: домой, и меня это устраивает. Я не знаю, какой это город, какая страна, но мне абсолютно без разницы. Если мы живем вместе, то хоть на болоте. С милым рай и в коробке бомжа. 

Наш дом светлый и просторный и мне сразу нравится. Как я всегда представляла, кухня объединенная с гостиной. Мой герой, не переодеваясь, заваливается на диван и берет в руку пульт от телевизора. Я хочу было пристроиться рядом, но он заявляет, что хочет кушать. Готовой еды нет, ладно придется готовить. 

\- Что ты хочешь, солнышко? – я включаю «хорошую жену».

\- Лазанью. – отвечает он, щелкая каналами. 

\- Эмм, а ты вроде мясо не ешь? 

\- Сделай веганскую лазанью, с соей и капустой. 

Я не знаю, что это за лазанья и сомневаюсь, что даже во сне смогу приготовить ее вкусно. 

\- Прости, милый, боюсь, у меня не получится. Может что-то попроще? 

\- Давай попроще, - согласен он, - но побыстрее. 

Хорошо. Найдя в холодильнике овощи, я быстро накромсала салат, полила его оливковым маслом и бальзамическим уксусом, и порезала хлеб. 

Он не стал ждать, когда я его позову, пришел и уселся за стол. Понюхав салат, полез в холодильник, достал чеснок. 

\- Что ты делаешь? – задала я глупый вопрос, наблюдая, как он чистит чеснок, а потом кидает в рот и закусывает хлебом. 

Запах чеснока ударяет в нос и я тянусь к руке. 

\- Не надо. – он перехватывает мое движение. 

\- Что «не надо» ? 

\- Не надо менять сон. 

Я чуть не теряю челюсть от удивления. – ты знаешь, что это сон?? 

\- Конечно, я в каждом твоем сне, уже давно заметил. 

\- Пиздец, ой прости. 

Я вспоминаю, что делала с ним в прошлые разы и начинаю непроизвольно заливаться краской. 

\- Мне надоело, - похрустывает он чесночком, продолжая говорить. – Мы с тобой, где только не были, и что только не делали. 

Да, блин, было много чего! Я что виновата, что у меня такая фантазия?? 

\- То мы вместе снимаем фильм, - бубнит он, - то встречаемся в метро, то на выставке, то в супермаркете. В одном сне ты мой гример, в другом – сценарист, в третьем – Ирэн Адлер. Ты чуть не угробила меня, когда мы падали вместе с самолетом. 

\- Мы бы не разбились, - оправдываюсь я, - я же управляла этим сном. 

\- А я же не знал! Я чуть не опозорился, обмочив штаны, когда двигатели взорвались. 

\- Прости, я не знала, что ты настоящий. 

\- Не знала она. – передразнил он меня и оставив чеснок перешел к салату. 

\- В общем, - продолжил он после пары ложек салата. – Мне надоело, и теперь ты в моем сне. И мы делаем то, что я хочу. 

Как такое возможно, я просто теряюсь в мыслях и догадках. 

\- Сегодня, то бар, то конюшня, то эти чертовы грибы, я понял, что у тебя реально больная фантазия. 

\- Так ты все мои сны сегодняшние видел?? И кто тогда эта мымра, что в них крутилась?? 

\- Какая мымра? Я ее едва замечал. Не успевал тебе даже слова сказать, как ты сваливала! 

\- А ! – я ошеломленно замерла. – Дура. 

\- Дура, - впервые улыбнувшись, сказал он, - моя дура. 

Как-то стало на сердце тепло, и запах чеснока даже перестал так раздражать. 

\- Так ты реально хочешь вот так со мной наесться чеснока, а дальше что? 

\- Лечь спать, устал как собака. И тебя по снам вылавливал. 

\- Ладно. А чеснок-то зачем? 

\- Просто захотелось. 

Потом мы попили чаю, пошли в спальню, одели пижамы и легли спать. Тихо, уютно, по-домашнему, как будто давно сложившаяся пара. И даже стойкий запах чеснока, оставшийся даже после чистки зубов, не портил идиллическую картину.»

_ О, боже, опять он наелся чеснока на ночь! – я проснулась с этой мыслью, когда муж повернулся ко мне задышал прям в лицо.  _

_ От моей возни проснулся и он. – Который час?  _

_ \- Еще рано, спи, Бен.  _

_ \- А ты что не спишь?  _

_ \- Твой чеснок разбудил, че ты его на ночь ешь? _

_ \- Ну не утром же мне его есть, мне еще с людьми общаться. – сообщил он мне, натягивая одеяло на плечи.  _

_ \- Нет уж, лучше утром ешь, может тогда на тебя меньше фанатки зариться будут.  _

_ \- А я на ночь ем, чтобы они хоть во сне ко мне не приходили.  _

_ \- Так они тебя и во сне достают??!!  _

_ \- Ага, не представляешь как, особенно одна, очень настырная.  _

_ \- Может тебе еще головку почистить тогда??  _

_ \- Не надо, - хихикает он, поворачиваясь и прижимая меня к себе. – Этой настырной фанатке никакой чеснок не страшен.  _

_ \- Надеюсь, это не страшная китаянка, - ворчу я, убаюканная его объятьями.  _

_ \- Нет, - он целует меня в шею, оставляя чесночный запах на коже. – Это всегда только ты.  _

_ Это так мило, - хочу сказать я, - так чесночно-романтично. Я хочу повернуться к нему лицом и поцеловать по-настоящему. Я не боюсь этого острого запаха, для меня он уже прочно ассоциируется с моим кудрявым счастьем. Я делаю движение и.  _

**Я просыпаюсь.**

**“Приснится же всякое”, - думаю и переворачиваюсь на другой бок: “Хотя, хотелось бы посмотреть продолжение.”**

**За стеной у соседей слышен звук телевизора:**

“ЕСЛИ ВАША ЖИЗНЬ СКУЧНА И ТОСКЛИВА, ЕСЛИ ВАМ НЕ ХВАТАЕТ ОБЩЕНИЯ ИЛИ РОМАНТИКИ, ЕСЛИ У ВАС ДАВНО НЕ БЫЛО СЕКСА, ЕСЛИ ВЫ МЕЧТАЕТЕ ОБ ЭКСТРИМЕ И ПРИКЛЮЧЕНИЯХ, С ЦЕНТРОМ УПРАВЛЕНИЯ СНОВИДЕНИЯМИ, ВЫ СМОЖЕТЕ ОСУЩЕСТВИТЬ ВСЕ СВОИ ЖЕЛАНИЯ ВО СНЕ! КАЧЕСТВО, ПОЛНОТУ ОЩУЩЕНИЙ И НЕПОВТОРИМОСТЬ ВАШИХ СНОВ ГАРАНТИРУЕМ. ПРИОБРЕТИ СЕЙЧАС, И НАЧНИ СВОЮ НОВУЮ ЯРКУЮ ЖИЗНЬ. ВО СНЕ. 

ЦЕНТР УПРАВЛЕНИЯ СНОВИДЕНИЯМИ - ЭТО ВАША ДВЕРЬ В ЖИЗНЬ ВАШЕЙ МЕЧТЫ. ВО СНЕ. “

  
  
  



End file.
